where it started
by Bailz
Summary: it all started with... claire/kemp. for abby.


hi! you see, abby's birthday was friday so i was writing this handy dandy little oneshot for her and.. it didn't make it as a oneshot. i think it's gonna have seven chapters, updated whenever i feel.

hope you like?

abby: i started with a simple clemp plot in mind. hope i don't disappoint. happy birthday. :)

disclaimed. i don't own the clique. i don't own the characters. i don't own kemp (i wish i did.)

* * *

**it all started with a first day;**

enter claire lyons, first day at white plains high school. second hour - sociology - meoff* - room 263.

first thing kemp hurley says upon entering: "no need to be alarmed. kemp hurley. has entered. the building." first thing he hears: a chorus of "hey kemp", "hi hurley", "sup?" in response. First thing he sees: a curtain of white-blonde hair he doesn't deem recognizable.

just as he notices the curtain of hair, it pushed aside to reveal the most gorgeous girl kemp hurley has ever laid eyes upon. he stood gaping.

he didn't hear mr. meoff's demand to "stop distracting my class and take a seat, mr. hurley" until the third time, when cam fisher proceeded to throw a pen at him. when he finally managed to comprehend the instructions, he smiled and waved at meoff before all-but-strutting towards one of the empty seats in the classroom, right next to the white-blonde curtain.

"hello, stranger. i'm kemp hurley. you are?" he greets with his signature smile. claire continues drawing in her notebook, ignoring his presence. every girl in the classroom was staring at her with wide-eyes, each wondering how anybody can ignore the attention of kemp hurley.

kemp may not be the most gorgeous of guys, that particular title is shared between his friends cam fisher and derrick harrington, but he is cute. and what he lacks in the gorgeous-department, he makes up in a) his personality and b) his place in the oh-so-exclusive white plains a-list.

meoff started before kemp could pursue her further, going on the same rant that every teacher goes through on the first day of class. as he started talking, phones came out from hiding, including kemp's.

**kemp: you have to see the new girl.**

**plovert: that hot?**

**kemp: you don't even know. bringing her to lunch. **

**plovert: mass will kill you**

**kemp: i'd love too see her try. **

"the name?" kemp asked again, looking at the girl again. she shook her head in amusement before looking up at him.

"i'm claire." she answered, her voice soft and sweet. by then mr. meoff had given up on trying to keep the students attention and said "okay, you all know the drill. i'll teach you tomorrow. don't do anything stupid" and relocated to his adjoining office.

"can i ask you a question, claire?" kemp asked, as she went back to her notebook. he could see a tree taking shape at the end of her pencil.

"sure, kemp." she answered with a smile.

"if you don't already have plans, would you care to sit at my table? we just happen to have an available seat dying for a beautiful blonde to sit on it." and claire couldn't say no to that.

...

it took about seventeen seconds for claire to realize that something was off. seventeen seconds of most of wphs student body fully staring at her and talking about her at full volume kind of gave it away.

kemp hurley had met her at her locker before lunch with a smile and led her to the cafeteria, through the lunch line, and to his table. they were the first ones there, and were alone for the first six minutes and forty-three seconds (claire had a lot of time to stare at the clock, to avoid the staring of everybody else). they were talking, hadn't stopped talking since the lunch invitation in meoff (they shared their third hour together, too) and didn't notice the teenager making his way towards them.

"hurley, i hope you plan on sharing those fries." a boy threatened as greeting as he sat at their table, six minutes and forty-three seconds later. kemp pushed his plate of fries towards the boy and started picking at claire's beside him. "oh! hi there!" he added when he noticed the girl sitting across from him.

"this is claire lyons." kemp gestured to the blonde. "claire, this is my best friend, christopher plovert. everybody calls him plovert."

"hi, claire." plovert smiled as a group of people walked towards the table. "hi, chris." she smiled back, looking down at the fries kemp had yet to devour.

before anybody could fill in the silence, the table-bound group had walked up and taken up the five remaining seats. they greeted kemp and chris with smiles. kemp took on the introductions.

"claire, this is massie," he gestured to a brunette sitting next to chris, "dylan and alicia," he pointed to the redhead and a gorgeous spanish girl, "derrick," his hand moved to a gorgeous blonde-haired boy, "and you've sorta met cam in meoff. guys, this is claire."

both boys responded with huge grins.

the girls girls looked like they were ready for the kill.

claire managed to get through the semi-awkward lunch with limited damage. the boys were all talking to her and joking with each other, while the remaining girls continuously shot her looks and tapped away at their cell phones. she knew they were talking about her.

...

by the time she walked out of white plains after her first day, every single student knew her name. she made it through the first half of her day meeting one person (kemp) and exited to "hi, claire" "how are you, claire?" "i love your shirt, claire. where did you get it?" by the time she walked out, kemp hurley knew more about her than anybody alive.

**kemp: how was your first day?**

**claire: would you call yourself 'popular'?**

**kemp: a bit. why?**

**claire: the entire student body knows my name. **

**kemp: oh. that. welcome to my world. :) i hope i didn't scare you off. **

**claire: it takes quite a bit to scare me. **

**kemp: i accept that challenge. dinner at 6?**

**claire: of course.**

* * *

* mr. meoff, first name jack, of course, was named by my best friend. he is fifteen with the maturity of a twelve year old, i know.

i hope you liked this.

especially you, abbycakes.

review?

:]


End file.
